


Meeting

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair judges Venna's decisions, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, F/M, Flirting, Meeting, Pre-Relationship, Venna's had enough of Zev's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: When it came down to who her attempted assassin was, Venna hadn't been expecting this. Covers Venna and Zev's first meeting.





	

Being tricked by a (supposedly) distressed woman and ambushed by mercenaries led by an assassin is not the ideal start to a day. That was what ran through Venna’s head as she stared at the unconscious blonde by her feet. He had said few words, but it was clear from his accent that Ferelden was not his original home. Or perhaps even his home at all.

“Sooo, what are we going to do with him?” Alistair asked suddenly. Venna looked over with a tired expression.

“Wait for him to come to and interrogate him I suppose. I want to know who’s so keen on killing us.” She replied evenly. “Though we should probably tie him up, just in case.” She knew Alistair was skeptical on letting the assassin live that long, but he was the first elf she had seen in some time so she was biased in her choice.

The others agreed readily enough and when the blonde came to he groaned looking confused and weary. “Oh, I rather thought I’d be waking up dead, or not at all as the case may be. I see you haven’t killed me yet.”

“Be quiet!” Venna snapped. “You’ll answer when spoken to, and nothing more.” Her voice held a menacing undertone, but the assassin seemed unfazed.

“Oh, you’re a rather aggressive minx aren’t you?” His use of minx made Venna’s eyes narrow. “Quite lovely too.” And then her ears burned. “But if it’s questions you plan to be asking, allow me to save you some time.” The Crow continued. “My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. A task I have sadly failed at.” The Antivan did not seem very depressed by the fact.

Venna crossed her arms. “I must say, I’m not very disappointed by that fact.”

Zevran chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t be either if I was in your situation, but that puts a poor spin on things for me. Getting captured by one’s target looks rather bad for one’s budding assassin career don’t you think?” Despite his situation, the elf still held some amount of humor in his voice.

“That seems too bad for you then, wouldn’t you say?” Her tone was far less light hearted.

“Yes, too bad for me.” He smirked at her and Venna scowled. The elf was attractive, but his charm was wasted on her in this situation.

“What are the Antivan Crows?” She asked annoyed.

“I can tell you that. The Crows are a group of assassins out of Antiva, and they are known for always getting the job done.” Lelianna said suddenly. “Someone went to great expense to hire this man.”

“Quite right,” Zevran replied. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of the Crows out here, we’re rather infamous.”

“Not for being good assassins I see.” Venna snapped. His personality was getting on her nerves.

“Oh, fine. I see you Fereldens enjoy mocking your prisoners.” He feigned hurt in his voice and Venna growled. “Ooh, feisty.”

“That is it! I don’t need any more information from you.” She cracked. “That just leaves what to do with you.” Venna rubbed her temples.

“If I may, I cannot exactly return to the Crows having failed my task, and you have already proven to be an opponent I have no hope of defeating. No matter which way I go, my life is forfeit.” His words peaked her interest.

“Okay,” She said indicating him to continue.

“So I propose this. I swear loyalty to you, and help you with whatever goal you are working toward. In return, I ask only that you help to keep me from the Crows.” Venna guessed that was the closest he would ever come to begging.

“And how do I know you won’t stab me in the back? Literally.”

“The crows have very strict rules. Even if I did kill you now, they may just kill me for failing the first time.” He explained. “I would rather take my chances with you.”

“Will they come after you?” Her brain was working towards deciding what to do.

“Possibly, but I know their ways. I can protect myself as well as you, not that you need protecting.” He said quickly at her look. “Personally I think you are royally hard to kill and utterly gorgeous.” He grinned. “Not that I think you’ll respond to simple flattery, but there are worse things in life than bowing to the whims of a deadly sex goddess.”

Venna’s ears were on fire but despite her flushed face, Venna snapped back. “Will you stop that?! You may be used to seducing any woman you want, but your words will not work on me.”

“I see, understood. So where do we stand Warden?” He asked finally.

It took her a moment but she sighed. “Fine, but I’ll kill you at the first sign of betrayal.” She warned.

“Fair enough.”

“What!? You’re taking the assassin with us?” Alistair shouted in surprise. “I thought you were smarter than that Venna.”

“Venna…lovely name.” Said woman shot him a look. “That my dear was not flattery, it was the truth.” Venna rolled her eyes.

“Personally I can see him being of use to us. Just be sure to watch your food and drink carefully.” Morrigan chimed in.

Zevran looked up. “That’s good advice for anyone.”

Venna sighed. “My decision is final Alistair, though if I change my mind you can definitely do the honors.” Rubbing her temples she knelt to cut Zevran’s binding with her dagger. “Don’t try anything. Harmful or…otherwise.” Venna made a mental note to sleep with her dagger for a while. It was going to be a long day.

Later in the day, they passed through a small village where they picked up the material for another tent. When they stopped to camp for the night Venna approached Zevran. “You never did tell us who hired you.”

“Ah, right to the point I see,” Zevran said looking towards her. “Alright, I was hired by one Teyrn Loghain. Must have paid a fortune to the Crows.”

“So you don’t get any of the money they pay?” Venna asked surprised. Zevran motioned her to sit and she hesitantly did.

“The way of payment in the Crows works like this: the employer pays a sum to the organization itself in order to have someone sent to do the job. If the job is completed those who worked on it get a fraction of the cost paid to them.” Zevran looked over at her. “I won’t receive any of what was paid for this task. In fact, I’ll probably be killed for it. I can’t say I’m disappointed at failing to kill someone as beautiful as you.”

The heat that rose to her ears was becoming increasingly familiar. “Is that a habit of yours?” She asked harshly. “Or are you actually stupid enough to think you can seduce me?”

“Oh, harsh,” Zevran said with fake hurt in his voice. “I believe it may be a bit of both, my dear. It is not often I come across one such as you. Most women bow at my feet, yet you have a mind completely your own.”

Venna smiled slightly. “I suppose that’s the closest thing to an actual compliment I’ll get from you.”

Zevran let out a quiet laugh. “For now perhaps.”

The two fell into a comfortable silence and Venna decided that having Zevran around wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
